The technique disclosed herein relates to an imaging apparatus.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-123136 discloses an interchangeable lens type camera. In the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-123136, a mirror box device is not provided, and therefore a compact structure is realized.